


Dirty Work

by denimdisaster



Category: SHINee
Genre: ... kind of?, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Shot, Creampie, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, the tags aren't super serious like nothing is That detailed but i wanna be safe, unlike jongho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: If Jonghyun had known that walking around naked was going to get him laid by the hottest man he'd ever seen, he wouldn't have bothered to shut the blinds at all.Or: Jonghyun is an exhibitionist and Minho is the (hot!) guy coming over to fix the façade.





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> i'm typing this well past midnight with a headache lol but i'm Done!
> 
> to preface this i would like to say that i've never written smut in my whole life. i've just read a lot. studied the old masters (livejournal author squickz, you're my hero) and all that. sorry.
> 
> if you're the person who submitted this: i hope you won't be too disappointed and that it was (kind of) worth the wait. perhaps i'll go back and edit some more when i'm less busy but as is...... here's my humble offering of semi-edited jongho smut. hope it's okay.
> 
> if yall notice any typos please lmk

Perhaps it wasn’t a good habit.

  
Kibum had told him so, Jinki had heavily implied it, Yeri didn’t come to his place without calling several times before. But it was _his apartment_. If his friends wanted to show up there it should be on his terms, right? And maybe he had forgotten to get dressed a couple of times even when they had announced that they would be coming, but that happens. There were worse things he could be doing than walking around naked in the privacy of his own home. 

Still, as he stared down the shocked man outside his kitchen window, Jonghyun realized that maybe he should have listened to his friends. 

  
He hadn’t exactly _forgotten_ that there would be some guys coming over to do façade work that day. Except that he totally had, despite writing a reminder and pinning it to the fridge.

He saw him through the window and had half a second to think _oh God please don’t see me_ before the man turned his head and looked Jonghyun straight in the eye. Humiliation rose in his throat as the guy raised his eyebrows, round lips parting to form a surprised ‘o’. Then his eyes travelled lower, and lower, until they fell on Jonghyun’s dick and were quickly averted. 

To prove just how poor his luck actually was, the guy was _hot_. _Really_ hot. Like, even if you ignored the fact that he was literally hot because it had to be at least 30°C outside and there was sweat soaking his shirt, which shouldn’t have been attractive (_but totally was_), the repair guy was six foot something of muscle and nice proportions with a face that – even whilst streaked with paint – could shame most celebrities. Not exactly the kind of guy you would want to embarrass yourself in front of. 

There was a long pause where neither of them knew what to do. Jonghyun was frozen in place by embarrassment and, from what he could tell, the guy wasn’t faring any better. But he should have moved. He really, _really_ should have moved, or covered himself, or done anything at all, because Jonghyun’s dick seemed to agree that the man in front of him was probably the sexiest person he had ever seen, and fucking _twitched_ with excitement at the sight of those sweat-soaked muscles. Which of course didn’t go unnoticed by either party. 

The guy’s eyes widened a fraction and there was definitely a blush on his face as he hastily turned away from the dick a few meters away from him. With Jonghyun’s face on fire he promptly pulled the strings to the blinds and shut them right in the poor guy’s face. _Oh my god_, he thought, _oh my god oh my god oh my god he totally saw my dick twitch he has to think I’m some sort of pervert who walks around naked all the time and gets hard when I see a sweaty repairman oh my fucking g–_

And then it hit him that his apartment had more than one window, and way more bricks to clean or paint or whatever “façade restoration” even entailed. The worker would be here for a _while_ circulating Jonghyun’s home and for once he had a good idea: to go back to his room and put on clothes. 

Then he did what he always did in these types of situations and called Kibum. 

  
_”What?”_ his friend said after the fourth ring, voice a little breathless and irritated. _”I’m kind of in the middle of something, so make it quick, Jjong.”_

”I…” He gulped. ”IforgottherepairmanwasheresoIwasnakedandhesawmeandIkindagothard.” 

_”Come again?”_

Jonghyun took a deep breath. ”I forgot the repair man was here for façade work so I was walking around naked and he saw me and I kinda got a little hard because he’s really hot,” he repeated. 

His confession was, unsurprisingly, met with roaring laughter and he had to move the phone a bit away from his ear. 

_”ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU GOT HARD IN FR- IN FRONT OF YOUR REPAIR GUY JONGHYUN I CAN'T BREATHEEEE,”_ Kibum wheezed out over the phone. 

”Yes, I did, and like he’s still here and I don’t know how to face him later like how long is he even going to be here–” 

_”HE’S STILL THERE?! THAT’S SO FUCKING FUNNY I CAN’T– yes, babe, I’ll be right back, just give me a second,”_ he said and interrupted himself, covering the phone to talk to someone in the background. 

”Kibum, please,” Jonghyun all but whined. ”Should I just act like it never happened? ’Cause I want him to dick me down, Bummie.” 

_”Yeah good luck with **that**. I can’t believe you, you’re such a gay fucking mess-”_

”Okay bye Kibum, thanks for nothing! And have fun fucking replacement Jinki!” He yelled the last part, deciding that his best friend deserved to have his date hear it. 

  
The morning sun glared at him as he hung up. Jonghyun glared back. At least there was no one hanging outside _this_ window. Sighing, he put on a shirt and found some sweatpants which were only half-ugly and could actually be worn around people without feeling _too_ much shame. He slid them on, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the fabric made him feel confined in the heat, praying that the inevitable future sweat at the very least wouldn’t be that visible. He could put on shorts. That was a viable option. But the image of the hot worker guy was still far too fresh in memory and Jonghyun didn’t really trust his dick not to act up when seeing him again. 

Not that he would admit even to himself that his choice of clothes was influenced by his libido. Instead he tried to convince himself that the only reason for the sweatpants was because they were comfortable, even as he could feel the fabric itch against his skin. Tried to pretend that it wasn’t to hide his dick and interest in the repair guy. 

But by God, was it hot out. Even inside, where Jonghyun had shitty air conditioning and blinds to block the sun (although he constantly forgot to shut them) the heat was suffocating and made him want to stick his head in the fridge or under some running (<s>blissfully cold</s>) water. The glass was radiating with warmth when he reached over to draw the blinds close and Jonghyun felt a twinge of sympathy for the sexy façade man who had to do manual labour in such harsh sunlight. 

Perhaps… No. No, that would be weird, wouldn’t it…? Or would it? It seemed like such a porn move to offer the hot worker something to drink, but Jonghyun _was_ genuinely concerned that the guy might faint from heatstroke. And then he would fall, because from what he could tell from earlier he was standing on one of those tiny little ledges attached to buildings during repair work, and what if he broke something and couldn’t work anymore? So it would be for the best to give the man some water at the very least, even if it would be embarrassing, right? Jonghyun kind of wished he could call Kibum again for advice. 

He probably would have, had he not a) had a semblance of pride and b) been acutely aware of the fact that Kibum was most likely still having sex anyways, so before he got the chance to chicken out Jonghyun left his room to get himself and the façade worker some ice water. 

  
The kitchen blinds were still pulled down from earlier but when Jonghyun peeked through them he could see the man working almost right in front of him. He had shifted a meter or so to the right, but this type of work had to be time-consuming because he hadn’t moved very far and as long as Jonghyun angled himself correctly, he could easily stare without having to even turn his head around that much. And he found himself doing just that. It wasn’t intentional, and it was a little creepy, but the guy’s shirt was sticking to his skin like a second layer and he looked to be seconds away from tearing it off. It was probably professionalism, the reason as to why he hadn’t done so, despite how hot it must be outside. Jonghyun didn’t really care. All he knew was that he wanted that shirt _off_. 

He shook his head. The heat must be getting to him too. 

Carefully — as to not startle the guy — he walked over and tapped on the living room window a couple meters away in order to get his attention, opening it when he was sure that the man was looking at him. 

  
"It's kinda hot out there, don't you think?" he said and fanned himself with his tank top. Tried not to stare too obviously at his repairman but it was difficult when he could see the sweat drip down his neck and cling to all the valleys of his chest. "Would you like something to drink?" 

The guy gave Jonghyun a long, considerate look that he wasn’t able to read. His arms looked strong enough to one-handedly break a watermelon and it was _very_ distracting. 

“Yeah, there’s a heatwave, so…” He paused for a second, pushing sweaty bangs out of his face. Jonghyun ignored the urge to lick his face. “I could go for a drink, I’m feeling kind of thirsty.” 

_Me too_, Jonghyun thought, and thankfully didn’t voice it. 

"Oh, uhm, the kitchen is this way…" He trailed off, leaving a pause for the guy to offer his name. 

"Minho." 

“Oh, cool,” he said absentmindedly. “I’m Jonghyun.” 

“I know. Kim Jonghyun, right?” 

“How’d you- Wait, work contract, right, right. My bad.” Jonghyun shifted around a little uncomfortably, trying to get used to having so much attention on him from a near stranger. Fiddled with the glasses instead and tried his best to avoid looking at the man next to him. The fridge wasn’t as cold as it should be and it would have been a little bit worrying had it not been mostly empty anyways. Nevertheless there was some ice in the freezer, and the tap water got cold enough to make up for the lukewarm lemonade mix he put in his own glass. (It was sweet and refreshing, and even though the sweetener probably wasn’t very healthy, the apartment was sweltering and Jonghyun wanted to indulge. He could have sworn he heard Minho mutter something along the lines of ‘cute’, but it was too quiet and he looked too casual for Jonghyun to be sure.) 

“So uhm, do you always hang off buildings or…?” It was an awkward question, made even more awkward by the fact that he couldn’t look straight at Minho’s face without feeling his own heat up with embarrassment. Instead he had to focus on a point right next to him and try his best to ignore looking into some of the most beautiful eyes Jonghyun had ever seen. 

Minho chuckled around the rim of his glass and Jonghyun tried very hard not to shiver at the sound. “That’s not all I do, no. Last time I got hired to replace roof tiles on a villa, for example.” 

“Sounds difficult.” 

“I’m very good with my hands.” 

Jonghyun almost dropped the glass at that. He probably didn’t mean anything by it, just that he worked with his hands, but Jonghyun couldn’t help but imagine other scenarios where Minho showed off just how skilled his hands were. 

“I’m… Sure you are,” he eventually said. Looked down. 

“Want me to demonstrate?” Minho moved closer. 

“I- What? That’s not really necessary…” 

“The water wasn’t necessary either. But it tasted good.” 

Jonghyun swallowed. The way he said it sounded like an innuendo, it really did, but it seemed too farfetched - would the guy really risk his job to flirt with a customer? Even if he was more than willing to flirt back? 

“I think the water _was_ necessary,” he said and ignored the way his voice was shaking. “You looked like you were about to faint from heatstroke or something.” 

Minho hummed in agreement and leaned in towards him, lips almost touching Jonghyun’s as he spoke. “You’re right. I was feeling _really_ hot.” 

_Fucking same_, Jonghyun thought. He really wished that Minho would stop teasing him like this. He _had_ to know how into him Jonghyun was and this kind of taunting was borderline cruel, especially since there was no way anything favorable would come out of it. 

”I saw you staring earlier,” Minho said in a deep, rough voice, licking his lips a little and leaving Jonghyun itching to taste them. ”As if you’d do anything for me to fuck you.” He squeezed his hips, leaned in closer. Whispered in his ear that: ”Well, your wish is about to come true. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Jonghyun.” 

  
He was pushed against the counter before his brain fully processed the words, body reacting purely on repressed desire and keening into the touch, eager to get more. _Holy shit. He was serious about the flirting? What the **fuck**._

The way Jonghyun clung to him in response was ferverish and frantic, trying to get as close as he physically could. To kiss him deeper, longer – anything. The desperation he felt was incomparable to any previous kisses he had shared with strangers, even beating out some past lovers. The _feeling_ definitely beat out most. All Jonghyun's prior kisses were blown out of the water by a random repair guy. Even the memory of kissing Kibum when he was sixteen - one of his fondest and most rose-tinted memories - seemed to pale in comparison to the way Minho coaxed his mouth open with a far too addicting tongue and to how his skilled hands squeezed Jonghyun's sides so hard that they might bruise. He kind of hoped that they would. Wanted to wake up tomorrow with proof that this had happened and that it wasn’t simply the greatest wet dream of his life. 

It would have been embarrassing except Minho didn't seem to be faring much better, his heartbeat erratic and hands fumbling to feel every inch of Jonghyun's skin, sighing at the kisses he was pressing to Minho's eyes, nose, lips, cheek, unable to get enough and desperate to taste all of him. If walking around naked was going to be how he met his soulmate, Jonghyun would never let any of his friends live it down. 

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and revelled in the disappointed moan it earned him. 

  
"Can I suck you off?" He asked. Licked his lips. "Please?" 

  
Minho gasped, pressing Jonghyun towards him. The indirect contact between their dicks had them both keening, wanting more, and it was hard to decide between having Minho _inside_ him or in his mouth. Perhaps it was a good thing that he didn't get to choose for himself or they might have been stuck dry humping each other for the rest of the day. Instead Minho decided to take the initiative. 

"Get down," he said, forcing Jonghyun onto his knees and pressing his head to his crotch. He happily obliged. 

  
His hands shook just a little bit as he unzipped Minho’s pants and Jonghyun couldn’t tell if it was because of nerves or anticipation. Probably the latter. Because as soon as they were off his hips and the outline of his dick could be seen through white boxer briefs, Jonghyun’s mouth was watering and he couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into the bulge before him, basking in the way he could feel it twitch against his cheek. Minho was _big_. Maybe not the biggest he had had, but it was difficult to make any comparisons or to think about anything else when he had such a nice looking dick attached to such a nice looking person right in front of him. He mouthed at the cloth. It felt warm, and it was weird to think about how there was only such a thin layer of fabric separating his mouth and Minho’s cock. Jonghyun wanted it gone. 

He pulled down the underwear with his teeth, slowly, making a show out of the action by needily looking Minho straight in the eyes and silently begging for more even as he savoured the moment and tried to taste as much skin as possible. By the time his dick was removed from its constraints and Jonghyun got a good look at it he was already panting. The view was near intoxicating. Perhaps it was because of the heat, and the withheld breaths, or perhaps because it was Minho and he looked like _that_, but Jonghyun felt his head spin with want at the mere sight of the cock before him. 

It was standing proud, long, thick, begging for him to taste it. Without any sort of cue or prompting, Jonghyun leaned forwards to lick a stripe from base to tip and rejoiced in the correlating moan. He couldn’t stop himself from leaving kisses all over, sucking on every inch of the flesh, swirling his tongue around the head and hungrily taking in as much cock as he could. It wasn’t the best blowjob he had given but he thought that it had to be by far the most enthusiastic. 

Not the burn on his knees, the heat of the stone floor, the sweat down his back or the harsh kitchen lighting - none of that mattered as he took Minho's dick further and further down his throat. He tasted _good_. And the sight of him panting flushed above him had Jonghyun's own cock leaking, craving release but wanting to, _needing_ to please his partner first. He didn't think he'd be able to come without Minho's cum inside him one way or another. 

He pulled back to suck at the head and stared up at him under hooded eyelids heavy with desire. Minho must have appreciated the way he looked because the cock in Jonghyun's mouth throbbed and let out the first couple drops of precum that were eagerly lapped up with a fervor which surprised even himself. 

  
"Fugh mgh mough," he moaned. 

"W-what?" Minho said with a groan, thighs quivering with the effort of restraining his hips. 

Jonghyun pulled back, licking a trail from base to tip to get rid of the excess spit. 

"Fuck my mouth," he whispered hoarsely, letting his breath fan over Minho's dick and trying to keep himself from putting his mouth back on it. 

  
“_God_, yes,” Minho moaned and snapped his hips forwards. His thrusts were relentless and had Jonghyun choking, throat filled and beginning to ache in the best way. The thought of being able to feel the stretch in his sore throat even tomorrow and remember this, remember how good Minho had tasted and the weight of his dick on Jonghyun’s tongue – that thought had him moaning and grinding into his hand to relieve some of the pressure. 

Far too soon Minho pulled away and Jonghyun whined at the loss of contact, chasing the dick in front of him with lips which were puffy from cock. 

  
“Come on, I want it,” he said. Made his best puppy eyes and tried to look as seductive as possible. Got a groan in return. 

“Not yet, want to get inside you first.” And although he really, really wanted to coax Minho’s come out of his dick with his tongue and taste the release, Jonghyun happily obliged to the request and bent over the counter face forward. 

  
Steady fingers untied his sweatpants from behind and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought of what’s to come. His shirt was lifted over his head, pants pulled down and off his feet accompanied by an appreciative hum regarding his lack of underwear. It felt thrilling to be so exposed. The man behind him was still fully clothed, only really having his dick out and pants down just a little, but Jonghyun was in his birthday suit and yearning for Minho to take him. Every brush of slightly calloused and warm fingers against his skin had him biting his lips to suppress a moan. Had he not heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the slight shake in the hands on his body Jonghyun would have been thoroughly embarrassed, but as it was he simply felt excited, greedily anticipating what would follow. The buildup was so intense that when Minho’s fingers finally reached his hole and when one was slicked in lube - wherever that came from, he had no idea, didn’t care, but it smelled a lot like coconuts - and placed _inside_ him he couldn’t help but moan so loudly that if his neigbours were to hear it they would think he was playing porn over the speakers. 

“More,” he whined, pushing back against the finger. “Another, please, _more_.” It just wasn’t enough. He wanted Minho’s hands and lips and cock everywhere on his body, needed to feel something bigger than that one finger stretching him out and filling him up. Even when the second, and then the third, started scissoring him and hitting all the right spots, it wasn’t enough. Not deep enough, not hard enough, not thick enough. 

  
“I’m ready.” 

“Do you have a condom?” 

Jonghyun could have cried at that. Instead he just groaned, pushed his ass back against Minho, grit out that “I’m clean, are you clean? Just go raw, I want to feel you, come on.” 

“_Shit!_ Okay, okay, yeah I’m good, got it…” 

  
His cock was slick and heavy against Jonghyun’s ass and so much bigger than his fingers when it entered him. The stretch felt absolutely wonderful. It hurt a little, sure, like always, but he knew that it would get better soon and the relief he felt at being full outweighed the bad by a mile. Minho paused inside him to let him adapt for a moment. Allow him to get used to the burning feeling and loosen up just a little, the foreplay from earlier having helped but not fully prepared him for the stretch of Minho’s dick. 

And then finally he started to move. The thrusts were shallow at first, slow, careful not to hurt him. Jonghyun almost sobbed with frustration as a particularly gentle one teased his walls and Minho instantly pulled out. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Nooooo~,” Jonghyun wailed, pressing back against him. “I just want you to fuck me harder, come on, don’t tease me so mu- _ah!_”

Minho slammed back into him with a force that had Jonghyun crying out loud, as though he was trying his hardest to _claim_ him. Make him _his_. Force his dick so far into Jonghyun that he wouldn’t ever forget who he belonged to. It felt a little bit like being branded, and despite the fact that they had just met, despite him knowing that it was a reckless desire to have, Jonghyun couldn’t stop himself from indulging in the feeling and wanting, needing Minho’s cum inside him. 

  
“Flip me over,” he suddenly begged, “I want to see your face.” 

  
Minho complied, pulling out and roughly turning Jonghyun to face him. It was kind of hot how he didn’t have to struggle in the slightest to lift him up, turn Jonghyun around and place him on the counter, but Jonghyun didn’t have time to gloat about the fact that he was right, Minho was as strong as he looked, because a split second later they were face to face and any cohesive thoughts he may have had suddenly left him. Because what a sight it was. Minho’s shirt was still on, unfortunately, but it was clinging to well-defined abs with sweat, bangs plastered to his gorgeous face. His eyes were dark and slightly hooded with desire and Jonghyun’s own widened at the look of sheer lust in them. Minho’s round, pretty lips were red and wet with spit from their earlier makeout session and had the angle not been so difficult, Jonghyun would have leaned up and kissed them again. 

But Minho didn’t give him an opportunity for any kind of break as he thrust his dick inside him again so forcefully that Jonghyun was arching off the counter in pleasure. He knew how to use his hips, he would give him that. Every stroke was precise even in its intense nature, as if Minho knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. There was intent behind each and every one of his movements. Unlike many of his previous partners, who seemed to simply act on instinct and hope for the best, Minho knew what he was doing and how to please someone. Or at least how to please Jonghyun. All of his thrusts were angled correctly and had him seeing stars every time instead of only every once in a while. It was almost too much. The force with which he fucked into him, the look on his face, the feeling of his hands and the sweat between them - it all had Jonghyun on the verge of coming and it felt as though he had been tethering on that edge from the moment that they met. 

“I’m close,” Minho groaned, but he needn’t have told him. Jonghyun could _feel_ the dick inside him throbbing and the snap of Minho’s hips getting harsher and sharper, rhythm all but lost in his chase for release. It was the thought off that which finally pushed Jonghyun over the edge, the thought of Minho coming inside him, filling him up to the point where he’d never forget it. 

“I’m coming,” he whined and hooked his legs tighter around Minho’s back, locking him in place and whispering _”inside, god, please, inside”_. Even through the haze of his orgasm he could feel the warmth of his own cum on his stomach, hear the groan above him at his words and then finally, _finally_, Jonghyun’s insides were being painted with come. Minho fucked him through it with stuttering hips, intent on burying his seed so deep inside him the imprint wouldn’t ever go away. And considering how hot and warm and _right_ it felt, Jonghyun didn’t think he had a problem with that. 

Minho collapsed on top of him sweaty and exhausted from work and sex. Cock softening inside him as the last few drops of cum leaked from it, Jonghyun squeezed his legs once more to keep him there. He didn’t want to let go just yet. Because truth to be told this was the best sex he’d had in a long time, perhaps ever, and he wanted to revel in the post-orgasm bliss for just a little while longer. 

  
“Hey,” Minho murmured into his neck and made a move to let go. 

“Not yet,” Jonghyun whined. “Feels good like this.” 

Minho laughed a little at that but complied, gently stroking his hair and lifting him off the counter with his dick still buried deep inside. “Let’s get you to bed, alright?” 

  
They stumbled around the apartment for a few moments before Minho found the bedroom. The apartment wasn’t big by any means, but it was a problematic position and Jonghyun imagined it would have been fairly difficult for anyone to navigate around it post-sex with him clinging to them like a koala, let alone someone who had never stepped foot in the place before. But nevertheless he eventually managed, though it took a lot of time – it was clearly a challenge to move when Jonghyun would whine in protest everytime Minho’s dick accidentally slipped out to spill come on the floor. His touch was gentle as he placed Jonghyun on the IKEA bed he hadn’t even bothered to make, and Minho chuckled a little at the wail that left Jonghyun when he pulled out. Kissed his temple and told him to wait a second. He bedgrudgingly obliged if only because it was too tiring to move. 

The ceiling fan had stopped working. He was sure that it had still been in motion when he was on the phone with Kibum, but over the course of some of the best sex of his life it had given up and retired. Jonghyun’s room was sweltering. But it didn’t seem to matter much. He was still coming down from his high and, although the heat was obnoxious, it wasn’t really getting to him yet. There were more important things to care about. Like Minho’s soft smile when he returned with a wet cloth and zipped pants, the gentle motions that tickled his stomach as the cum was cleaned off him. He kind of wanted to protest once Minho started to wipe down his thighs - that was _Minho’s_ cum and Jonghyun wanted to keep it - but it was too hot, he was too tired. At least he would get to keep the memory. _That_ probably wouldn’t leave him even if he had wanted it to. 

  
“Hey,” he said. “Hey, don’t you need to clean up too…? I got cum all over your shirt, don’t you need to change it? You can borrow my shower if you want…” 

Minho barked out a laugh. It was kind of ugly, if Jonghyun was being completely honest, but he felt his heart do a funny little flip at the sound anyways - or maybe because of it, it was hard to tell. 

“No, it’s fine. I wiped off the worst of it and I’ll probably just cover the stain with paint or something til I get home. Don’t wanna get Penosil on your clothes anyways.” He smirked a little. “Besides, I don’t think your shirts would fit me.” 

Jonghyun stuck out his tongue in retaliation, too tired to get properly fired up over the jab at his height. “What’s Penosil?” He asked instead. 

Minho waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “You use it to seal cracks in brick joints, it’s not very interesting.” 

He hummed in acknowledgment and leaned back further against the pillows. Then- “Wait, are you still on the clock?!” 

“I am!” Minho laughed, pretty eyes sparkling with amusement. “But don’t worry, I get to take infinite sun breaks as long as the job gets done on time - I’ll have to do some overtime later, but hey, I was feeling _really_ hot.” 

  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his lips. “Come over after you’re done then, if you’re still ‘hot and dirty’ or whatever. You can use my shower anytime you like~” He wiggled his eyebrows at the last part, though the effect was slightly ruined by a yawn halfway through the sentence. 

  
“I’ll take you up on that.” 

“You better,” Jonghyun said and closed his eyes. “You know your way out, right…? Close the window when you leave.” 

“You’re not afraid that I’m gonna rob you?” 

“I don’t really have anything worth taking... And besides, I know your name, so if anything’s missing I could just report you.” 

“What if I gave you a fake name?” Minho said, and Jonghyun could hear the cheeky smile in his voice. 

“You got off on me moaning someone else’s name?” 

“... Alright fine, fine, you got me. It’s Choi Minho, for good measure. So you can trust me not to steal your stuff.” 

  
Perhaps it was the sleep talking, or the aftermath of some really great sex, but Jonghyun found himself muttering that “I trust you anyways,” and when he pried his eyes open a second later Minho was blushing adorably and biting back a smile that made Jonghyun’s insides feel kind of funny. 

  
“Cool. That’s cool, that’s great, uhm… Do you want me to close the rest of the blinds? I’m not the only one working on your building, and you probably don’t want anyone else to see you, right?” 

Jonghyun smirked. “Depends. Are they all as hot as you?” 

“What? No! No, the rest of them are pretty old and only four work out, like Kwon-ssi is in his mid fifties, and– are you laughing?” 

He wasn’t, not really, too tired from their earlier activities to properly laugh. But he was smiling into his pillow at the passion with which Minho was defending himself. Almost as if he didn’t want anyone else to have him. 

“Go to work, Ming,” he mumbled. “I’ll be here for your eyes only when you’re done.” 

  
He felt the delicate touch of Minho’s lips being placed on his chest, shoulder, collarbones and throat before they finally reached Jonghyun’s own lips in a soft, tender kiss to seal the promise. 

  


“See you later,” Minho said.

“Looking forward to it.” 

  
The heat of sex and summer clung to his skin even as he drifted into a comfortable, dreamless sleep, but it didn’t bother him. It coiled in his gut as he fondly recalled the warm smiles Minho had given him and the pleasant lull of his voice, the sparkle in his eyes instead of the strength in his legs, the soft kisses instead of the rough ones. Maybe it was strange to be infatuated so soon and put his trust in a repair guy he’d only ever met once. 

  
  
And yet, the last thought Jonghyun had before finally falling asleep, was that _he didn’t mind one bit._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the lube was coconut oil that minho found in a drawer (bc extra virgin coconut oil is actually safe to use as lube, i googled) and i really wanted to shoehorn in some dialogue where jonghyun is all "hey what did you use" "oh i found some coconut oil" "WHAT" but it didn't fit anywhere ;;;
> 
> anywaysss thanks for reading. i know people feel awkward commenting on smut fics but feel free to revert back to AFF days and go ":Q________ do u c my droolz this was so HAWT" if you like. but only if you thought it was hot. otherwise just tell me to fuck off or smth idk?
> 
> im gonna sleep now have a good day zzzzz


End file.
